


10,000 Años de Canción de Calamidad

by Pan_the_Scribe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Flying Cars, Futuristic Zelda, Goron Sign Language, M/M, Politics, Post-Apocalypse, Religion, Talking monsters, Tongueless Goron, Zelda timelines, holograms, prepare for a wild ride, sorry I’m bad at tagging
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_the_Scribe/pseuds/Pan_the_Scribe
Summary: Título original en inglés: 10,000 Years of Calamity’s SongTítulo traducido en español: 10,000 Años de Canción de CalamidadEl Autor original: Vanitas_Repliku_26El Traductor: Pan_the_ScribeNotas del Autor:¡Hola todos! Espero que a les guste la historia. Quiero decir que no estoy el mejor traductor, y perdónenme los errores de traducción y dime cuando hay un error. También yo tomar libertades creativas. Por favor dime cuando cometí un error en mi escritura.Eso es todo.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	10,000 Años de Canción de Calamidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanitas_Repliku_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/gifts).
  * Inspired by [10,000 Years of Calamity's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380453) by [Vanitas_Repliku_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26). 



La subterránea siempre ha sido el hábitat de su gente. El olor de la tierra dulce, el barro suave en sus garras. Los moguma pertenecían a la subterránea. Pero los tiempos cambiaron y la moguma cambiaron con ellos. Ahora ellos vivieron con los habitantes de la superficie en su ciudad de rascacielos y vehículo capaces de volar. Ellos caminan erguidos y usan el idioma hyliano común, el tiempo las cambió.

Excavador no le importó, de verdad. Él y su manada trabajan en la construcción con los Gorones silenciosos, cavaron agujeros para nuevas líneas de alcantarillado o soportes metálicos. Eso era lo que estaban haciendo ahora, estaban cavando un pozo para otro alcantarillado y línea de basura para derramar los desechos afuera las murallas gigantes de la ciudad. Ellos eran importantes para la ciudad y todo sus habitantes.

“¿Cuánto más hasta que lleguemos al final?” Cobalto se quejó mientras hacía una pausa en su cavado para mirar a Excavador. Estaba un poco molesto por la pregunta. “¿No deberíamos haber llegado al final ahora?”

Era muy inusual estar cavando tanto tiempo. Normalmente, los cuatros podrían terminar un túnel de seis kilómetros en menos de una hora, pero ya había pesado eso. Excavador, sin embargo, no le molestaba esto. Todo lo que podía pensar era en completar el proyecto.

“¡Solo sigue cavando! Recuerda, el jefe nos dijo que quieren que la línea se divida en tres para no que se produzcan problemas.” Cobalto refunfuñó la explicación de Excavador y continuó su cavado. 

Satisfizo como los otros dos moguma continuaron, Excavador pasó sus garras a través de el pelaje verde puntiagudo en su cabeza antes de que continuara.

Sus garras guapearon algo y produjeron un gruñido, golpeado el área frente a él otra vez.

¿Roca? No; no se veía natural. Las piedras eran demasiado cuadradas. Ellas fueron colocadas perfectamente. Un muro. Pero no era la muralla de la ciudad. Las piedras eran diferentes. Fue raro.

Estuvo intrigado. Excavador guapea el muro una y otra vez. Sus garras habían comenzado a desmenuzar las piedras.

Las rocas cayeron, desmenuzadas al suelo y revelaron un gran aposento que se extendió ante él. El aire pesado se precipitó hacia su rostro. Se quedó asombrado cuando entró en el agujero.

¿Qué encontraste?” Ónix preguntó, colocándose detrás de Excavador con Lapislázuli y Cobalto.

“Un secreto,” Lapislázuli silbó emocionada, con sus ojos iluminados mientras agitaba la cola. “¡Una caverna inexplorada!”

“¿Debajo de la ciudad?” Cobalto preguntó con escepticismo, cruza sus brazos.

“Aye, ¿dónde más piensas nosotros encontrar artefactos para la ciudad?”

Cobalto sujetó sus orejas hacia atrás porque la réplica de Lapislázuli, con su nariz retorciendo en irritación.

“Vamos a mirarlo,” Excavador murmuró en voz baja. Él comenzó el paseo en la estructura. 

Las otras tres mogumas siguieron a atrás de Excavador, mirando fijamente a la estructura mística estuvieron de pie.

El suelo estaba gastado y tenía numerosas rajas. Estaba hecho del mismo material de las tapias.

Excavador pudo mirar alfombras descoloridas y marcas debajo de las capas de suciedad.

Este no es una caverna ordinaria, Excavador pensó mientras miró hacia arriba, descubriendo pilares que apenas apoyaron mismos y media destruidos. No hay cueva que tenga ropa cómo está. ¿Es un algún tipo de edificio?

“¿Tú crees que es un edificio viejo de alguna otra era?” Ónix preguntó. “Es muy elegante.”

“Puede ser un castillo,” Lapislázuli sugirió. “Las marcas siguieran algún tipo de realeza. Tal vez es el uno en todo aquello cuento de chicos.”

“Este lugar está prácticamente conservado,” Excavador murmuró. “No exposición al aire o elementos… ¡debe haber artefactos esperando ser encontrado!”

“O tesoro,” Cobalto meterse en la conversación. “¡Pensar en los tesoros de aquí; para nosotros!”

Los cuatro continuaron sus viajes, mirando a las paredes que parecer ser un pasillo.

Lapislázuli olió repentinamente antes de ella dejarse caer en todos cuatros y correteó, gritando, “¡Puedo huelo cristal!” 

“¿Cristal?” Excavador preguntó. “¡No! Cristales no pueden formar aquí, el entorno no es apropiado.” 

Excavador siguió a Lapislázuli y entró en otra área abierta, un brasero gigante estaba en el centro de la área. Lapislázuli estaba debajo de donde postes de madera y vetustas barcas quedaron atrás pudrirse. 

Un muelle, Excavador sabe mientras se acerca a Lapislázuli que estaba preocupado cavando al piso. 

Después de algunos minutos sus garras golpearon algo y sonrió triunfalmente.

Interesado, Excavador empezó ayudarla a desenterrar lo que fuera.

Cobalto y Ónix juntaron sus esfuerzos y todo cuatro dirigieron desenterrar una parte masiva del cristal aún más gigante.

“Es una pinche cristal gigante.” Ónix respiró fuerte mientras miró fijamente, anonadado. 

Lapislázuli saltó en la superficie de la cristal, lo oliendo con su cola golpeando en gran excitación. 

“Huele como cristal,” anunció antes de empezar a usar sus brazos limpiarlo. “ Es muy—¡ah!”

Más rápido que el rayo, Lapislázuli se bajó del cristal y se escondió atrás de Excavador, apuntando su agitando garra al cristal.

“¡Ca-c-cara!

“Qué?” Ónix preguntó.  
“¿Qué está diciendo?” Cobalto suspiró, cruzando sus brazos.

“¡Miró una cara!”Lapislázuli chilló.

“¿Estás seguro no era tu reflejo?” Excavador interrogó. Voló él mismo porque puede acariciar el hombro de Lapislázuli.

“¡No!” Lapislázuli protestó. “Era una—eh, pues no es una cara de hyliano, ¡pero estaba ahí!

Empujó Excavador hacia el cristal insistentemente. “¡Puedes por ti mismo!

Echó un suspiro, Excavador saltó en el cristal y miró atrás su equipo.

Ónix y Cobalto parecieron impacientes mientras Lapislázuli jugó sus garras ansiosamente.

Rodando sus ojos, Excavador frotó su mano contra la superficie del cristal para limpiarlo otra vez y estuvo casi asustado cuando él, verdaderamente, vio una cara.

Esperó la cara estar retorcido o algo tan horroroso pero el rostro tenía expresión estoica y ojos cerrados.

Extraño, Excavador pensó mientras entrecerró sus ojos.

La piel era un bronce oscuro, verde olivo oscuro. El pelo parecía casi rojo. Aun a través de la superficie sucio, Excavador puede ver las orejas de pico, con la oreja izquierda adornada con aretes de oro y extravagante.

El hombre, sin duda, no estaba hyliano.

Jalando el teléfono desde el cinturón en su cadera, Excavador llamó un número.

Zelda definitivamente querrá saber sobre esto.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Las voces del coro resonaron contra el techo alto del templo; sus voces en compás con los notas tiernos y las cuerdas armoniosas del arpa.

“Conservarnos en la luz. Oh, Gracia Divina, oramos, nos conserva en la luz. No permite que caemos en sombras.”

Sosteniendo entre las primeras filas los bancos estaba una mujer de casi veintes años, cabello largo y rubio perfectamente acabado con esmero en un moño. La mujer rubia estuvo vestido impecablemente con sus armazones cuadrados se pesó en su nariz, un saco negro recién planchado cruzado de manga larga encima de un vestido blanco de vestir y un falda tipo tulipán negra alcanzando abajo a sus rodilla.

Ella mantuvo sus manos sujetadas delante de ella misma, voz junto con el resto de los fieles mientras continuaban cantando el himno con el coro.

“Por monstruos acechan allí con carne rasgando dientes y ojos de magma. Conservarnos en la luz…”

El himno continuó hasta que se destiñó y cuando las notas finales resonaron, todos los asistentes se sentaron mientras el sacerdote caminó hacia el podio. El hombre tenía aproximadamente cincuentas años con un retrocediendo pelo plateado y mustache. Él llevó túnicas naranjas con intrincada estola roja y casulla envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, el símbolo de la Trifuerza estaba blasonada.

“Bienvenidos, hermanos y hermanas, a otro buen domingo en el año de Nuestra Gracia, 9,250… ” Abriendo el tomo en el podio. 

“Y así, la avatar de la diosa y el chico con el sangre de Héroe mató la Gran Bestia con flechas sagradas y la hoja que destruye malicia. Paz regresó a la tierra con la putrefacción de sombra horrible ausente. La Twili que ayudó al Héroe en su viaje regresó a su reino, con la destrucción del espejo ambos mundos garantizaban nunca chocar otra vez. Nuestra Gran Héroe regresó, también, a su pequeña granja. Y la espada espera en su pedestal a otro Héroe cuando el mundo está en peligro.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“¡Rauru!”

El sabio gruñó mientras alisó él mismo, girando ver a la mujer con cabello rubio aproximándose. Una sonrisa se extendió su rostro. “Ah, buenos días, Zelda. ¿Te gustó el servicio de hoy?”

“¡Por supuesto!” Zelda devolvió la sonrisa, manteniendo sus manos delante de ella. “Señor, ¿puede bendecirme?”

Con reírse entre dientes, Rauru asintiendo con la cabeza, “¡Por supuesto mi hija!” Rauru dijo en broma.

Zelda estaba de rodillas y Rauru puso sus manos en la cabeza de Zelda y empezó hablar una larga oración en silencio.

Cuando Rauru terminó Zelda se levantó de sus rodillas. 

Rauru sonrió, “¡Buena suerte! ¿Te verá la semana que viene?

“Tú lo sabes.” Las ojos de Zelda brilló mientras se fue y entró el calor de Augusto.

Ya se habían ido otros coches, había tarareos remotos de autos flotantes pasando zumbado a lo largo de los caminos de aire reverberando en a lo lejos.

Dirigiendo hacia un Jeep negro convertible, Zelda cerró la puerta del conductor a su Teba Aquiero, subiendo al asiento. 

Recogiendo su teléfono del posavasos, Zelda frotó su dedo corriendo la parte de atrás para abrir la pantalla de inicio. Había dos llamadas y un mensaje de Excavador.

“¿Qué quiere?” Zelda se preguntó mientras abrió su mensaje de Excavador.

Cristal Hombre

Zelda miró fijamente al dos palabras sin comprender, ceñudo

¿Qué demonios? Eso hizo absolutamente no sentido. Ella había recibido mensajes crípticos de las mogumas antes, pero este mensaje era misterioso.

Girando su llave para encender el coche, Zelda tecleó un domicilio y le pegó un puñetazo al botón de propulsión. Levantando del suelo ligeramente, las ruedas del coche se metieron debajo del coche. Apretando el acelerador, Zelda dejó el estacionamiento del templo y se fue para la carretera antes poniendo el coche a autómata. 

¿Cristal hombre? ¿Qué es un ‘cristal hombre’?

Zelda suspiró, golpeando sus dedos y mientras para el Goron que dirigió el tráfico que le permitió ella ir.

A un lado, la construcción para un nuevo edificio estaba empezando. Probablemente otro rascacielos.

Unos mogumas corretearon en la tierra debajo del pavimento, cavando agujeros para que más vigas de metales se instalarán. Gorones entonces machacaron las vigas en la tierra por lo rebotando, sus conchas rocosas golpeando antes de metal. 

El Goron dirigiendo la tráfico saludó con los brazos permitir un costado ir antes de parando ellos para permitir el otro costado ir. Mientras Zelda vio, ella realizó el Goron estuvo casi haciendo un ritmo, emparejando los golpeandolos de sus hermanos.

Ella supo que los Gorones usaron un lenguaje extraño de cantando para comunicarse porque su falta de lenguas. Zelda ha leído porque los Gorones soltaron sus lenguas—supuestamente por blasfema antes de Diosa Hylia—pero ella creó es la verdad. Había muchas personas que no creyeron en la Diosa Blanco y retuvieron sus lenguas. ¿Por qué los Gorones son solo unos?

Los Gorones fueron una buena raza como Zelda supo de sus interacciones con ellos. Muchas personas los trataron como animales tontos que solo existieron para la labor, pero Zelda se asegura tratarlos con compasión y respeto.

Zelda agitó su cabeza mientras el Goron finalmente movió él mismo, el coche de Zelda automáticamente reanudando manejando. 

Ella estaba muy ansiosa de ver exactamente que Excavador quiso decir para ‘cristal hombre’.

El museo era una gran cosa. Tres pisos y más que 28,000 metros de historia de Hyrule, a través de la Era del Cielo a la Era de Hyrule, aproximadamente hace 3,000 años cuando la ciudad empezaba floreciendo.

Cada piso contenía artefactos diferentes de ciertas razas. El primer piso contuvo no solo un patio de comidas y un la tienda de regalos, sino también las reliquias antiguas de los Ornis y las Zoras. Un holograma recibir con gusto todo que entraron. El segundo piso contuvo artefactos de Gorones, Twili, y Hyliano también información sobre las misteriosas razas de los Kyu, Moguma, y Minish. Y finalmente, el tercer piso contuvo no solo los archivos históricos y una línea de tiempo holografía de Hyrule pero la historia de Gerudos. Modelos de extrañas bestias mecánicas y automatons de la Era Salvaje dominaron la parte de delante del piso. 

Zelda fue una historiadora por no solo Hyrule, pero Gerudo también. Ella se consideró a sí misma una experta en dos campos. 

En el patio, una réplica de la famosa espada que selló la oscuridad—Espada Maestra—se quedó en un pedestal de roca. En la cara de roca hubo:

Cualquiera que puede jalar esta espada de su vaina de roca doblará al Héroe y rescatará a la Princesa y mataré a la espantosa Bestia.

Zelda se rió mientras vio chicos intentando jalar la espada de su vaina.

“Aw, ¡es injusto!” un Orni chico jadeó mientras ellos se rindieron.

“Tal vez no eres el material correcto para ser el héroe,” una Zora resopló.

El hyliano y la moguma de pie cerca rieron mientras el Orni caminó hacia ellos. 

“Bueno, ¡debes tratar de hacerlo! Es difícil.”

“¿Es divertido tratar?” Zelda preguntó mientras caminaba.

“¡La espada es demasiado difícil jalar!” el Hyliano se quejó, haciendo un mohín.

Zelda sonrío y jaló el mango de la espada, y como era de esperar, no se movió.

“Tal vez ustedes demasiado jóvenes. Pienso la espada quisquillosa sobre su dueño.”

“¿Tiene un hermano más viejo, Oro?” una Zora preguntó, mirando a la maguma.

La maguma asintió con la cabeza con excitación. “Si, ¡tal vez puede la espada!”

Zelda dejó a los chicos, y las puertas del museo se deslizaron abierto por ella. Zelda hizo su camino a la puerta por empleados que llevó ella al sótano, con sus zapatos de tacón dar un taconazo al suelo de marlo.

El sótano contuvo muchos artefactos, todo meticulosamente etiquetado. Algunos de ellos cambiaron con viejos artefactos añadiendo nuevo sujeto de interés o cuando un artefacto tenía que ser estudiado o reparado. Zelda entró la sala de restauración, donde vio Excavador y su equipo. Actualmente el entero espacio estaba ocupado por un cristal de proporciones míticas. Pero no cristal hombre.

“Bueno, ¿dónde está el cristal hombre?” ella habló, cruzando sus brazos.

Excavador rebotó, “Solo lava el cristal y verá.”

Zelda suspiró, moviendo más cerca al cristal y usando su manga lavar la superficie del cristal. Ella casi gritó cuando un rostro apareció, pisando lejos de cristal rápidamente.

“¡Es muy genial! ¿Qué no?” Excavador preguntó. “¡Un hombre en un cristal!”

Lentamente, Zelda empezó escudriñar la cara antes de dar un grito ahogado. “¡Un Gerudo masculino de pura sangre!”

Es fascinante porque los Gerudos perdieron su estatura míticas. Solo están aproximadamente 1.8 metros. Todavía tenían su cabello rojo encendido, pero no tan vibrante como sus antepasados. 

Zelda supo porque los libros de historia que los Gerudos solían tener. Pero este hombre… 

Ella giró alrededor del cristal, frotando con sus brazos para ver más.

“Un varón … en el cristal como una musiquita en ámbar. ¡Fascinante! Tal vez es de pura sangre … 1.2 metros por lo menos … ¿cómo pasó esto?

¿Estaba vivo? Dudoso…

Zelda miró Excavador, “¿Dónde encontró el cristal hombre?

“Cavamos y encontramos una caverna”

“¿Una caverna?” Zelda masculló, frotando su mentón antes de dar un grito ahogado. “Escuchó rumores de un castillo abandonado debajo de la ciudad. Tú descubrió el castillo…. el castillo debe tener diez mil años…”

“Nuestro monarquía terminó aproximadamente esa era… y nuestra ciudad está encima. ¡Hay más artefactos encontrar!”

“Nuestro encontró también,” Lapislázuli dijo, agarró una cosa rectangular.

“Oh, tal vez un piedra sheikah…” Zelda continuó divagando.

“Vamos para ella puede está con ella misma y artefactos,” Excavador dijo.

Después de muchos intentos, y los cinceles, Zelda no puede labrar el cristal.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Zelda tarareó, “Voy hacer tú bueno y brillante, Señor Cristal Hombre.”

Su cabello rojo alcanzaba la media de su espalda. Pulseras de oro adornaron su cuerpo. Un conjunto de ámbar rajado en una diadema. Ropas de probablemente seda cubrió su cintura, dejando caer su muslo.

Considerando sus joyerías y la corona en una maraña con su cabello, Zelda supuso que el hombre estuvo de realiza o importante.

“Si tan solo puedes dime que quiero saber. Especialmente con respecto a tu espada.”

Una espada negra incrustó en el pecho del Gerudo, vertedero sobresaliendo de su espalda.

La espada parece ser versión simulada de la Espada Maestra.

“Estás aquí, ¿de verdad?” una voz preguntó mientras la puerta se abrió. 

Zelda se dio vuelta mirar a su primo, Sheik está en la entrada. Sheik estuvo dos años me or que Zelda y para actuar como uno de muchos guardias de seguridad. El cabello de Sheik estaba largo, yendo a sus hombros. “Hubo estado aquí por ocho horas.”

“¿Ocho horas? ¡Con razón tengo hambre!”

Suspirando, Sheik hizo un gesto a la puerta. “Vamos comemos a Lugar de Saria.”

Zelda se animó, “¿Pagarás esta vez?”

“Tal vez…” Sheik respondió enigmáticamente.


End file.
